Episode 9373 (7th February 2018)
Plot Ken goes to lend Daniel some books and sees a half-dressed Carla emerge from his son's bedroom. Zeedan announces plans to buy premises in Victoria Street. Alya notices that Rana doesn't seem enthusiastic. Gemma strolls into work late after a wild night out. Chesney gives her the morning off to freshen up. Kate tells Aidan that things are going well with Sophie. Robert agrees to take Zeedan back on at the bistro but refuses to sack Kate for him as she's Michelle's cousin. Gary clocks Steph being rude to Phelan. Aidan sets up meetings with Underworld's old clients to try and convince them to come back to them once the factory re-opens. Kate and Aidan receive their test results - both are a match for Carla. On his dad's birthday, Robert treats Michelle to a romantic meal and tells her she's the best thing that's ever happened to him. Gina thinks Dev is standing by her out of pity but he tells her she's worth it. Aidan decides to donate a kidney to Carla. Zeedan and Rana meet the Habeebs to accept their offer. Hassan presents Zeedan with a contract which will require him to repay the money in full if they split up within a year. Zeedan asks for another £10,000 as he won't have an income until the shop opens. Hassan agrees and draws up a new contract. Rana is upset by her parents' coldness towards her. Steph has a farewell drink at the bistro. Alya doesn't understand why Zeedan has quit his job. Steph arranges to meet Gary at the Rovers before she leaves to tell him all she knows about Phelan. Henry turns up at the kebab shop looking to make up with Gemma. Chesney defends Gemma's honour by physically ejecting Henry from the premises. Leanne doesn't approve of Zeedan's deal with the Habeebs and tells Yasmeen about Rana's affair in a bid to stop Zeedan before he signs the contract. Phelan traps Steph outside the garage. Peter spots Carla staggering in the Rovers when she's there with Daniel and refuses to serve her. As she's arguing with him, she suddenly collapses. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Carla Connor - Alison King *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson Guest cast *Hassan Habeeb - Kriss Dosanjh *Saira Habeeb - Kim Vithana *Henry Newton - George Banks Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *Mark Strange was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan and Kate both discover that they are a match for Carla and Aidan insists he will be her donor; and Zeedan tells Robert that he and Rana are giving their marriage another go and he will come back to work, but Robert has to sack Kate. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,305,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2018 episodes